Not His Time
by DMandNCISFan
Summary: Murdocks POV of what was happening in the season 2 finale episode "Curtain Call" Oneshot


**Summary - ** Murdocks POV of what was happening in the season 2 finale episode "Curtain Call".

**Disclaimer - **I do not own the A-Team, Universal, Warner Brothers or the characters.

**Not His Time  
**

It all happened so quickly, but the pain, the burning sensation; it seemed to go on for ages. I don't mind so much though, the pain couldn't have been anythin like the pain I woulda felt if the bullet had hit the target that it was aiming for. Hannibal wouldn't have stood a chance.

The Colonel touched me just now, he's trying to see my wound, I move away from him, I don't mean to or want to, I know he's doin it for my own good, but it just hurts so much.

The seconds after that, seemed like a blur. I knew they were talkin, and I knew we were moving, but it didn't seem real, one minute I was lying on the floor, the next I was bein driven off somewhere in BA's van, gettin fussed over.

The guys are so predictable. Hannibal's doing his fatherly thing, Face is worried about me, but he doesn't wanna let it show too much for everybody's sake. He's doin a good job too, but not that good, I can see right through him, and BA, well, he's just plain scared.

Oh, and Tawnia too, we haven't known her for very long, but she's acting how I would have expected though. Still, I wish she didn't have to see me like this though, bullet wound, blood, not a pretty sight for a pretty lady to have to see. She looks at me, wants to know if I'm ok, I tell her I'm fine.

BA sounds real worried, saying something about what I just said. Yeah, he thinks I'm talking wrong, too wrong, he says I must be in a lot of pain, well, he's got one thing right. Colonel just said I'm getting an infection, says that's why I'm talking strangely. But I always say weird things.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

The Colonel sounds real peeved. Face has gone scamming us a place for the time being, guess he must've been gone a while though, well, from the sound of Hannibals moaning he has. The Colonels not really mad at Face though, he's just worried about me. We're moving. Face's scam must have worked.

We've stopped, guess, we're here, wherever here is. Oh no, just realised, I gotta get out of the van, this ain't gonna be fun. The Colonels expressing his annoyance to the Faceman, he shouldn't do that.

And out we are, whoa, I didn't realise how weak I was, Hannibal and BA are having to practically drag me to the cabin. They lay me down. Lying down feels better than sitting up.

Oh, did I just hear em say they've found the First Aid kit? That's good, no wait, not good, they haven't got the stuff I need, well, except bandages, great. This is gonna be a long day.

The Colonel and BA are talking about things I've done in the past, this should pass some time, it's kinda nice too.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

Face and Tawnia have left. Think they've gone gettin me a medical kit or something, I dunno, it's real hard to concentrate when you're sharing your shoulder with a bullet. Ha, what I wouldn't do to have Woody Woodpecker here right now, he could use that big beak of his to hammer the sucker right out. Hey, maybe I should tell Hannibal and BA about Woody, might lighten the mood, it's so solemn in here. Hmm, well, BA at least, think the Colonels gone getting me some water or somethin, keeps feelin my head, saying it's hot.

I keep mumbling and singin incoherently, it's helping to take my mind off the pain, and also, it's keeping me awake, I'm tired, but I just, just don't wanna go to sleep.

Hmm, wasn't I gonna tell em about something? Oh well nevermind, guess it wasn't important.

They've been gone real long, Face and Tawnia, or have they? I'm not sure. Hope they've not run into Decker and his goons, hey, it won't be long til they find us here, and I don't think Colonel and BA are gonna leave me here alone, they'll feel too guilty, bet they'll just let the MP's take em away.

NO! I can't let that happen.

Mmm, that water tastes good, I gotta tell em, but my voice sounds so feeble, like it could stop workin any second, but I'm gonna make it hold out, I gotta, even if it's the last thing I do.

I tell em, they don't listen, Colonel says they ain't gonna leave a man behind. I wanna argue, I wanna tell em to go so bad, but, I'm just so tired, so I lie right back down again, I feel so, so useless!

Why didn't they listen, why'd they have to be so stubborn?

Don't know what I'm on about, truth is, if it was one of them, I'd be doin exactly the same, we're a Unit; like Hannibal said, we never leave a man behind.

BA's reminiscing again, I don't know if it's for my own sake or for theirs, maybe both or maybe they're doing it cus they know, perhaps this is what if feels like when you're a goner. I mean, they are both scared.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

We're on the run again; some of Decker's goons tripped the wire. The Colonel and BA are carrying me on a stretcher. Where the heck did they get a stretcher from? Ha, well if anything, we're resourceful.

Perhaps there was one in the cabin, or maybe they made it? I don't know, my mind is all fuzzy, all I do know is I wish they'd put me down and rest a while, before they're both worn-out completely. Oh wait, we've stopped, to hide, hey, I think we've lost em. Oh, and we've lost Hannibal too, where's he gone?

BA's comforting me, telling me nice things that I already know, things he wouldn't be telling me unless I was probably on a one way ticket out, I wanna talk back, but everything's becoming too much of an effort now. I can hear the Colonel shouting out to BA, he's left me too, and now I'm alone. I don't feel lonely though, I know they're nearby, and I know I must be safe, they wouldn't leave me alone otherwise.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

I feel so weak now, I don't like being shot. I know the Colonel and everyone'll pull through for me, but will it be too late? I try to talk to BA, he's real frightened, but he won't let me speak; guess he's afraid of what I might have to say. One thing's pretty much for certain now though, deep down he doesn't think I'll make it either, but it's too hard for him to think about.

He's remembering things from our past again, funny things, I wanna laugh out loud, but I can't.

My eyes feel real heavy, I can feel my eyelids dropping, they're too heavy, I don't know how long I can keep em open for. Ha, guess the sudden darkness answers my musings.

BA's shaking me, why's he shaking me? Oh, it's cus my eyes closed, it's scaring him, gotta try and open them, need to tell him I'm ok.

It's no use, I just ain't got the energy, makes my heart sink to see the Big guy fretting like this, well hear, I can't see a darn thing, if only I could open my eyes a little, or move, talk, do something, his hearts beating so fast, think it's gunna jump right outta his chest.

Huh, what's that? Hey, it's the Colonel, and, and Face too, he's alright, oh, and Tawnia, well at least they're all ok. Phew, the Colonels comforting BA, telling him it's all gonna be ok, that's good.

It's getting darker in here now, really dark, too dark, like I'm fading away. I don't like it, I wanna go back, please let me go back!

Hmmm, I feel different…light, as though I'm drifting away, hey, it feels kinda nice, maybe this afterlife stuff isn't gonna be too bad.

Huh, why's Bug Bunny here, he's still alive, ain't he? Oh no, maybe Elmer Fudd finally got him. What? Oh, it was Yosemite Sam, but he had help, from Elmer. Ah, so they teamed up, he tells me that Elmer shot into the rabbit hole, he jumped out of another hole, and Yosemite was waiting for him, with a shotgun, oh, I am so sorry. He starts to fade away, I ask where he's goin, he tells me he's goin back, back to the land of the living, it's a miracle, Bugs is fine, but, then again, he is a cartoon character. Wonder who else I'm gonna find up here.

Ouch! Oh my god, what the? I thought heaven was supposed to be nice so why does it hurt so much? Ouch, oh no, maybe I'm in hell, have I been bad? I don't think I have, why would Bugs Bunny be in hell, you can't send rabbits to hell can you?

Hey wait, something's happening, huh, hey I'm back, I guess it's not my time. Finally, I can open my eyes again, it's Hannibal, he's stickin a scalpel or something into me. Ha, I don't know what hurt more, getting shot, or the ol' Colonel takin it out. Oh, wait a minute, Ow! I think we've just got ourselves a new contender in the pain contest, alcohol, must be sterilizing the wound, I'll just keep on thinking that it's for my own good, might lesson the extent of the pain. Didn't work.

I hear a new voice, they're shouting, wonder who, Decker! Oh great, now what?

The guys are putting something over my face, bandages I think, what are they doing? This is hardly the time to play dress up; they should be running away or somethin.

I'm not moving, and they're still here, I wish I knew what they're saying, concentrations getting harder again. Wait, they're leaving, yes, go on, run, get outta here.

They've not all left though, what's happening? And now they're coming back again, with Decker. You see, this is why I take imagination over reality, reality is just so, so weird!

Peck, did they just call me Peck? Yeah, they did, why do they think I'm the Facem– the Colonel! The Colonels got a plan! Hahaha, I shoulda known. Everything's gonna be alright now, I can feel it, my Units gonna outsmart Decker and get away, and, I think, no, I REALLY think I'm gonna be ok.

I'd love to see the look on Decker's face when he finds out we've escaped, but I'm just, so, exhausted. Don't think I'll be able to stay conscious even if I wanted to, but going to sleep doesn't feel so bad anymore, now that I know I'm gonna make it. Thanks guys.

Hey, I wonder if I'll ever meet Bugs Bunny again, be cool if I did, and besides, there's somethin I forgot to ask the little guy. Was it Duck season, or rabbit season?

The End.

Thankyou for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
